narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hinata Hyūga
Unnecessary NaruHina 64.231.71.75 01:25, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Seems to me like this page has too much unnecessary NaruHina shipping. I mean look at the trivia page, 'NaruHina is one of the most popular pairings,' and 'When Hinata was taken away to the emergency room, Naruto dipped his fingers in her blood and vowed to defeat Neji.' I understand that NaruHina IS the most (Next to SasuNaru, ewwwww...) popular pairing in the Naruto fandom, but half of this page contributes to NaruHina. We don't need that. Any suggestions to make this unbiased? :You may be blowing it a bit more out of proportion than it actually is. There are a few spots where Hinata's crush on Naruto is mentioned where it doesn't have context "Then in the preliminaries, she witnessed the battle between her teammate Kiba and her crush Naruto, and was divided on who to cheer." And it could use with a removal of the double statement that she didn't have a crush on Sauske. :However, the fact as you said, is that NaruHina is one of the most popular pairings in Naruto fandom, and as that is a fact it does have notability as a item inside of the trivia section. And as for Naruto dipping his fingers in her blood and vowing to beat Neji, that is an event that took place, and it does have notability. Removing that kind of stuff would be POV because it would be putting unnecessary bias towards those who dislike the NaruHina paring, rather than just noting all the events that happen. :So, if something is overly fanatic (overemphasizing an event with strong wording which is not needed) then it can be changed. But removing notable events because they contribute to NaruHina is more biased than keeping them. Bias is a two way street. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Feb 20, 2008 @ 06:01 (UTC) ::Indeed. NaruHina' Talk 06:47, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :::LOL, Mr.Friesen? May I quote you on that last sentence. It's perfect. SilverSword Kurenai - Surrogate Mother Where can this be confirmed? Surrogate means she gave birth to Hinata, I think this is not only wrong wording, but if it was Foster it still be wrong. SilverSword 15:30, 29 November 2008 (UTC) surrogate doesn't mean she gave birth to her. it means she is a motherly figure to hinata He's right. Here's proof: http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/surrogate And you: Sign with four tildes. And capitalize. -Super Saiyan Jedi 03:13, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry, should've linked to the page and I should've probably edited it myself. I just get so nervous at the thought that I might screw up the edit and get someone angry or get banned or something. Wiki Editing I think is the ONE thing I have no self-Confidence in. --SilverSword Sentence Conflicts Be careful of reverting to anytime before this post. There are SEVERE sentence tense conflicts in the latter half of the article which have been corrected. -Super Saiyan Jedi 03:39, 2 December 2008 (UTC) One more thing--I took some incorrect commas and periods out of the quotes. If necessary, they can be put back, but the new version is technically more correct. -Super Saiyan Jedi 03:39, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Birth date and Age Birthdate December 27 Age * Part I: 11-12 * Part II: 15-16 December 27 .That's close ...should we change her age then to PART II: 16-17 :)? I find it logical enought to change her age since it's her birthday :Erm... '''NO'. Ages and in-universe birthdays have absolutely nothing to do with the current real life time. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 25, 2008 @ 09:36 (UTC) Jutsu Eight Trigrams 64 Palms When did Hinata actually use this? --AMTNinja 05:42, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :She never used it in the manga. --ShounenSuki 14:17, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :It is however possible she used it during that whole Capture the Bug and hope it leads to Sasuke filler arc. That being said, I haven't seen it.--TheUltimate3 15:39, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ::Actually no, she used a combination of Eight Trigrmas Sixty-Four Palms with Rotation to make Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, meaning she can use both of them. And yes, TheUltimate3 was right, it was in the capturing the Bikochu Beetle. --Rasengan888 15:44, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :::Was it actually stated she combined those two techniques? She could have created a technique using the principles of the Hakkeshō Kaiten and Hakke Rokujūyonshō without knowing the actual techniques. --ShounenSuki 16:12, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I think it was stated it was made with their principles of a chakra based hand to hand combat, and the ultimate defense.--TheUltimate3 22:16, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Shino said that she combinded her flexible body with her great chakra control, and commented that it is different from Neji's Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation. Jacce 07:28, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Why do people keep on erasing those two technique? It's quite irritating to tell you the truth...--NejiByakugan360 00:20, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Temari wind expert 13:51, 4 February 2009 (UTC)she combined it with the eight trigrams rotation so stop deleting it from her list! :When was that said? Jacce 13:51, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Temari wind expert 17:03, 14 February 2009 (UTC)it was said in the bikochu arc that she combined them, so stop deleting it from the list! :I have been going through the entire arc and haven't found anyone that claims that she combinded any jutsus. Jacce 18:12, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Temari wind expert 01:06, 17 February 2009 (UTC)i am sure it said it! shino mentions she combines it with the eight trigrams rotation. :Then prove it by giving us an episode number and a time index. Being "sure" about it doesn't qualify it for inclusion in the article. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:11, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::She uses it in Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2. While I do see a great many characters with video-game only jutsu (Yugao, for instance), should they go on a character's jutsu list? --Mewshuji 17:54, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::Game jutsus are not supposed to be listed, since some characters would get very long jutsu lists and games are not considerd to be a part of the series. Jacce 17:59, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Eight Trigrams Empty Palm I'm pretty sure Hinata used this technique. She used this technique to break down a hard rock in the opening of Naruto Shippuden 90.--NejiByakugan360 00:25, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :I just checked the opening and all I saw was Hinata breaking a rock by hitting it with her hand. It looked nothing like the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm. It was most likely an example of her using the Gentle Fist :Besides, I really don't think anime openings should be considered canon in any form or way. --ShounenSuki 00:34, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Actually, she wasn't breaking a rock. It was someone rising out of the ground who looked like a rock. She used her Gentle Fist on that person or that thing. hope that cleared it up.- Byakugan413 Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation Hinata uses this technique, combine with Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. People, please STOP erasing it.--NejiByakugan360 00:25, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Does Hinata use those jutsu on screen, or was it directly and unambiguously stated she can use those techniques? If not, they shouldn't be in her jutsu list. --ShounenSuki 00:30, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Temari wind expert 21:18, 6 January 2009 (UTC)hinata was seen breifly using it in the final episode of the bikochu arc,in a flashback were she was training. And even if not, it still counts scince hinata combined it with the 8 trigrams 64 palms. So quit deleting it from her jutsu's!temari_wind_expert :I checked the episode (nr 151), and diden't see it. Jacce 07:20, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Mystical Palm Technique I think we shud erase the mystical palm technique off of Hinata's list of jutsu, mostly because we have not actually seen her use it. It the newest chapter, it said he cud heal his wounds, but that doesnt necessarily mean she knows medical ninjutsu. it cud be that she has the super healing medicine like she gave naruto in the chunin exams. who knows? so yeah, it shud be removed for now becuz of speculation. --AMTNinja 04:07, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :All she said was: "we have to tend to your wonds Ko...". Jacce 08:40, 1 January 2009 (UTC) she never even said she was going to heal it maybe he would have taken ko to sakura, or ino, maybe tsunade too Water Release When does Hinata actually use a Water release technique? I never seen her use this in the Manga or Anime. Video game water techniques don't count either. When she does her special training in the lake, it doesn't count as a Water Release technique. I thinnk we should erase that part.--NejiByakugan360 18:17, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :Already done, some people just don't learn. Jacce 18:20, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :I think u need to check again...... It was in the bikochu arc thing.....she was trapped in the cocoon in the water and used some water needles to strike the bees!..... ::And a few seconds later it is shown that it is pure chakra needles. Jacce 07:08, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::oh....hehe thanx for clearing that up...but, shouldnt the chakra needles be concidered a jutsu?? ::::Possible, but it could just have been a variant of Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. However, it seams like she was abel to lead those needles as she wanted. Jacce 19:28, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :::::It wasn't a variant of Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms and it wasn't either a jutsu but at least it should be mentioned that she is capable of water realease.It was clearly shown in episode http://www.narutomagic.com/2007/naruto-episode-150/ in the bikochu arc that she is CAPABLE of water techiques.When naruto was trying to cut a leaf it wasn't a jutsu but it meant that he is capable of wind techiques.As so when hinata used water needles though not a jutsu it means she is capable of using water jutsus.( 07:33, 15 March 2009 (UTC)) ::::::To me it looked more like pure chakra needles. They just came up from the water since she was in the water. Jacce 07:38, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Byakugan colors.. ? Really? Neji: http://i42.tinypic.com/qnai6a.jpg, Hinata: http://s5.tinypic.com/29fweva.jpg. They look the same to me. -- 04:35, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Comments on these kinds of differences in color are pure speculation and have no business being in the article. Even if there were slight variations in eye colors between shots, this is not an indication of color differences between eyes. Colors seen are often modified by the color of the sky, discolorations can be cause by your media format as well and your monitor. As well minor color differences like these can easily be made by different animators coloring things wrong. This isn't pixel perfect web design, this is general overall mass-produced animation. They take shortcuts and spread work over many people, minor differences are normally unintentional (and it's annoying people can't get that through their head). ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Feb 11, 2009 @ 06:13 (UTC) Juubusoujiken It seems only selected people are allowed to edit Hinata's techniques etc, so could someone please add this jutsu? http://img55.onemanga.com/mangas/00000004/000147022/13.jpg Juubusoujiken translates to Gentle Step Twin Lion Punch. --Lou Diamonds 08:49, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Isn't it Juho Soshiken? Dartblaze 12:00, 27 February 2009 (UTC)Dblaze :It's --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:15, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::Oh my god I finally did it! I got a correct translation before Suki! One word or not I finally did it. /victorydance ^_^--TheUltimate3 13:02, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Gentle Fist Abilities The part about Hinata's natural flexibility and improved accuracy during her fight with Nurari is inaccurate. Just because she jumps around a bit and strikes his heart doesn't mean a giant fuss should be raised because she's all 'improved'. Not to mention it happens in a filler. It doesn't belong here... Dartblaze 11:59, 27 February 2009 (UTC)Dblaze "Presumed Deceased"? ... >_> is that the proper term for it? Because, I could be wrong, but, didn't Iruka survive a giant shuriken to the spine, Neji survive an arrow to the heart and Choji survive what is, essentially, a suicide pill with a large chakra boost? Wouldn't it be better to put it in the article itself something along the lines of things looking bleak for her? We have no way to tell if she's dead or not given the nature of this manga. --Mewshuji 13:09, 27 February 2009 (UTC) She is presumed deceased because as far as we know, based on Pain's statement, she took a chakra blade to the head/chest/whatever. We have no way of telling if she is dead or not, but at the moment, she sure looks it.--TheUltimate3 13:11, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Some say she is dead, some doesn't. Some reasons people believed she is dead is the fact that Naruto got infuriated when she was stabbed. Naruto can sense chakra, on the manga, on Pain Invasion Arc., he was talking to Tsunade about Kakashi being dead. People say that due to the fact that they believed she was dead was because if she was alive, Naruto would still sense her chakra, and he would keep a calm composure. But, in my case, since Pain stabbed her with a sword that has his chakra in it, causing her chakra to disturbed and shattered, just like what he did to Naruto's, Naruto couldn't sense her chakra because he cannot see it without having an eye jutsu such as byakugan or sharingan. In the Kakashi Gaiden, Rin's chakra was being disturbed by a genjutsu, knowing that a genjutsu is a mental jutsu that causes illusions and such, Obito, who gained the sharingan sensed that her chakra was shattered, causing her to be immobilized and confused at the same time. --I.Sakura-Uchiha 10:39, 4 March 2009 Though technically, Naruto only sensed the chakra while he was in sage mode but he wasn't at the time which would have deprived hime of said ability. Ah, alright then. --Mewshuji 13:17, 27 February 2009 (UTC) wouldn't it be better to up uknown since a few other people pein fought are not confirmed to be dead or alive yet. Darthwin 17:37, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::Circumstance doesn't warrent a "Unknown" status. From what was seen, she was stabbed and killed according to Pain. Do we know if she is definently dead? No so we used Presumed.--TheUltimate3 17:42, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::I think that she should be "Incapacitated" instead of "Presumed Deceased", as she is not confirmed dead, only fatally injured and not able to battle.--NejiByakugan360 20:13, 27 February 2009 (UTC) 20:56, 27 February 2009 (UTC) I agree that she may not be dead, I mean hey Sasuke survived getting pinned and some other characters have survived worse. So she doesn't seem to be dead, besides Makeshi wouldn't kill off some one like Hinata ... or would he? (teeth chattering). :We have to wait and see. Jacce 20:59, 27 February 2009 (UTC) 21:06, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah... god now I can't wait for next week. PLEASE let Hinata live, I really like her and think she has a great character. Take Shizune, take Kurenai, take Ino (please do)... but for the sake of anime and manga and all that breathes on earth... SPARE HINATA. They already took shizune... :'[ NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! she finally proclaimed her fucking crush! now she has to die for it. HE didnt say it but u know HE LOVES HER BACK!!!!! You wanna know i feel bad for pain now................ Hes gonna have to go up againts the 6 tails with only one body and the people from konoha are gonna find his body too........... 21:33, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Yes I know, I'm just saying that they can keep her dead, but not Hinata. I mean who is Naruto going to hook up with if she's dead.... Sakura? No... no... She probably got hit in the chest.--Inferuno Ryuu 00:28, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Even though no such value yet exists, I reckon 'possibly deceased' is more appropriate for this situation. Not to mention that before Pein 'killed' her he looked at Naruto and his Rinnegan made a weird noise. It could just be an illusion to taunt Naruto into showing his power. Or just to be mean. Dartblaze 01:08, 28 February 2009 (UTC)Dblaze :"Possibly deceased" is the same thing as "Presumed deceased". Now, the talkpage is not the place to discuss shipping or anything not related to the article (half the comments here), so if you aren't making a comment directly relating to a neutral reason why the article should mention something, then don't hit save. :As for the issue at hand. These kind of discussions are starting to get tedious, every time Kishimoto comes up with another cliffhanger people come to the talkpage to debate what they think happened and why the wiki should write facts the way they think. I've used the quote again and again "Rome was not built in a day, and neither are Wiki". People really need to stop being in a rush to push unconfirmed facts onto articles right after they come out. So I think we need a policy on dealing with these things. My suggestion is if any recent information is debatable or unconfirmed, we completely omit that recent information from the article until the next volumes are out to confirm the facts. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Feb 28, 2009 @ 03:03 (UTC) 03:07, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Do what you all want, but I don't exactly believe that she's dead, truth is that deaths to good guys in Naruto are quite rare (though there have been quite a few lately with Shizune and Jiraiya). Besides that I really doubt that such a character like Hinata would actually die (though I thought that same thing with Jiraiya who I'm not completely sure is dead), more importantly, we didn't actually see her get hurt on screen (so to speak) like we did with Asuma, Jiraiya and Shizune. It's possible that it may be an illusion or Hinata will be really hurt and hospitalized and now that she's confessed her love for Naruto, it'll start some sort of conflict within Naruto between her feelings and his feelings for Sakura. But this is just one of my many story predictions, until we get into more chapters there is no proof that she is in fact dead (nor any that she is not). I'd still say that 'presumed' gives the impression of 'we're pretty sure, but we'll wait for it to be official' and 'possibly' means 'she might be, she might not be'. Dartblaze 03:45, 28 February 2009 (UTC)Dblaze She's dead(or at least presumed dead)and Unless Naruto Says"Hinata,I love you,too" (Which is doubtful since as everyone knows HE LOVES SAKURA! NOT HINATA!) It will be meaningless. gohanRULEZ 06:59, 28 February 2009 (UTC) I would suggest waiting for the next few chapters to come out to confirm if she is deceased or not. I am also recommending omitting this from the article until there is better conformation since I doubt someone as important as this would not die, compared to Shizune who was not big on the main plot. I think it is better to put down Status Unknown instead of Presumed Deceased. -Adv193 07:52, 28 February 2009 (UTC) I think her status should be left at 'incapacitated' until someone like a medic-nin or someone with chakra sensing abilities like Naruto in Sage mode actually mention her death. Remember, Nauto went into a demon fox chakra-enhanced rage after he thought he saw Sasuke die fighting Haku. Just because he got upset and went 6-tailed state doesn't mean Hinata is dead just yet. This story arc has been particularly suprising. I say we wait it out a bit. --Mini9tailedfox 08:05, 28 February 2009 (UTC) You people put presumed deceased for Hinata and put unknown for Kakashi even though it is very heavily hinted that he's dead. Messed. Up. lol, Kakashi wasn't stabbed from point blank range was he? Seriously, the whining from Naruhina fans over the past week has been nauseating. She's almost certainly dead, deal with it. --Lou Diamonds 03:23, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :So wait, Hinata fans and a select few rational thinking people are all NaruHina fans now...? Er, wha...? Besides, Kakashi's chakra has been drained entirely. It's canon that if you're out of chakra, you're dead. And we didn't actually see Pain stab Hinata. As unlikely as it is, he could've been bluffing. Point is, the anonymous is right, we should give Hinata the same treatment, or actually wait until this week's chapter is out, which is in just a few days... --Mewshuji 18:33, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Kakashi was listed as presumed deceased after his 'death, until evidence such as Tsunade's slug remaining close to him was shown. If evidence showing Hinata's survival shows up I'm sure it'll be updated. :Lol its obvious LouDiamonds and GohanRULEZ are supporters of NaruSaku. But Seriously unless you made Naruto don't say it's obvious that Naruto loves Sakura. Yea it was obvious he liked Sakura in Part 1 but the tables look like they've turned. Agreed Mewshuji, we didn't see her get stabbed. At least Hinata had the courage to say I love you to Naruto while Sakura could've said it a long, long time ago. You exspect Naruto to say 'I love you too' when he's shocked and surprised? Seriously? I doubt he would say it to Sakura. And if Naruto does end up with Sakura (too me) he would be an idiot. Masashi Kishimoto (to me again) has messed up Naruto.--Inferuno Ryuu 21:18, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :I think it's a little extreme to say the creator of Naruto has screwed up his own character, but he's always had the double-love interest in the series. For all we know, Naruto always knew that she loved him and he was just playing oblivious moron because he was conflicted. So much about Naruto still remains a mystery. He's a good kid, with a pure heart, and I honestly hope that he returns Hinata's feelings, even though I equally support him having feelings for Sakura, I believe that NaruHina is just a better matchup. In a few days though, we'll find out what happens. =) --Linkstarwars 06:11, 5 March 2009 (UTC) She's officially not dead yet, she is seen in a scan of the next chapter heavily wounded but text beside her reading "Naruto-kun..." shows she's still conscious. Hinata is still alive.....but she is passing out..--Stevenji 05:28, 5 March 2009 (UTC) LinkStarwars when I said I think he messed up Naruto I meant the Manga.--Inferuno Ryuu 15:40, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Can you guys take off presumed deceased since chapter 438 shows her alive but in critical condition? LOL. Inferuno Ryuu, why is it necessary that I'm on a side? I couldn't give a sh*t who Naruto ends up with, and didn't make any reference to Sakura in my post. The whining from some naruto fans though has been so annoying over the past week just because some chick who's been in 20-30 chapters seemingly dies. When a legend like Kakashi (it seemed at one point) or Jiraiya went, the reaction was nothing like this. It begs the question of wtf these people are reading the manga for, if drawn "love" brings out this reaction, while the deaths of real, top class ninja, doesnt. That was my issue. --Lou Diamonds 14:22, 6 March 2009 (UTC) BECAUSE LOVE IS ABOVE EVERYTHING, DON'T YOU EVEN KNOW THAT..? --Hinata Hyuga 15:42, 6 March 2009 (UTC) haha shes not dead take that. if hinata died than naruto rating would go down the tilt. too many people love hinata. How about we end this now. We know she isen't dead, and the rest of the comments seams to turn this page into a forum. Jacce 15:56, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Srry for continueing the comments, but the reason(in my oppinion) that hinata's death is atracting so much atention is because she A) just said she loves him, B) she has finally stopped being so shy, and due to her obviouse-love-for-naruto-and-never-telling-him thing suddenly giving way to her telling him, and stop being so shy is causeing everyone to want to see what will happen. I say we should put "Incapitated" instead of presumed deceased because we realy don't know if she's dead. On Kakashi's page, he has Incapitated because he took very severe damage to his body, Hinata did as well. That would probably be better. Hinata's eye I noticed something in the latest chapter and have wondered why no one has discussed it yet it has to do with this page http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/437/10/ her left eye is in its normal relaxed state while her right eye has the byakugan activated so is this just a drawing mistake or with something about her health?WolfMaster 16:23, 28 February 2009 (UTC) I think she just activated one eye, maybe that's possible to save up chakra :)--UchihaGlenn 16:21, 28 February 2009 (UTC) It could be hard to tell since two pages later both are activatedWolfMaster 16:23, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :There isn't even a pupil in that image, so you can't say that her eye is even normal. That's just an artist mistake, nothing special. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk)Feb 28, 2009 @ 21:02 (UTC) :I'm not sure, but I don't think the Byakugan (unlike Sharingan) uses chakra. I'm most likely wrong, but I don't recall ever reading/seeing a reference to it using chakra. --Linkstarwars 08:58, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Hinata uses hand signs during her fight with Neji to activate her Byakugan, and a few other places too (I think in one of the newer Shippuden episodes). Neji doesn't that I can remember but he's a genuis of his clan so he may not need to. But Hinata does, therefore it does require chakra.--Mini9tailedfox 09:12, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::No-one has ever said that hand seals are in any way required to activate the byakugan. The Byakugan is a Kekkei Genkai and not a Jutsu, thus we have no reason to believe that hand seals are a requirement because no actual Kekkei Genkai (excluding Jutsu which use Kekkei Genkai) have shown themselves to require hand seals for activation. So the differences in how Hinata vs. Neji activate their Byakugan can't be stated as anything but personal preference unless someone in the series says otherwise. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Mar 2, 2009 @ 17:18 (UTC) ::If it had been a one-time deal I would completely agree with you. However, as I stated in my previous comment, there are multiple times she uses hand signs before using her Byakugan. If someone uses hand signs to activate an ability multiple times, it means they haven't reached the point where they can activate it by any other means. Otherwise, we'd see things like Kakashi pausing to use a hand sign before activating his Mangekyo Sharingan (like he did the first time he used it in the fight againt Deidara, which could potentially be a problem). Also, I added the contrast to Neji because there is a significant difference in their skill level. Neji is a genius. He learned secret clan jutsu he never should've known. He can see the Tenketsu points, something that is considered nearly impossible, even with the Byakugan. Hinata is nowhere close to his level. So to say that Neji may have learned to activate his Byakugan without the hand signs while Hinata can't isn't a personal preference. It's just another possible example of the difference in skill level. I'm not trying to start an argument or anything, particularly with an admin who probably knows a lot more about Naruto than I do, I just don't think you can say that using the hand signs to activate the Byakugan is merely a personal choice.--Mini9tailedfox 08:29, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::All I'm saying is it's speculation. There is no cite-able fact to state that the byakugan needs hand signs to be activated, so we can't state that. "Personal choice" was just a loose term. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Mar 4, 2009 @ 19:38 (UTC) :::: Neji IS using somekind of seal: http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/70/05/ Geohound 20:54, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::: Nice find Geohound. I hope this is proof enough, Mr. Friesen?--Mini9tailedfox 00:29, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Proof? That's not citation for anything, that just shows Neji using a seal, that doesn't mean it's a hard requirement unless someone states it is one. In fact all that's done is discredit the initial argument that neji didn't use seals; Byakugan could require a hand seal. The hand seal could be something that just helps activate the Byakugan but isn't necessary. Or the handseal could be nothing but a habit used by some of the characters. We have no citable evidence to directly state what the Byakugan requires. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Mar 5, 2009 @ 05:12 (UTC) ::::::I'd also like to point out that not everything that uses chakra requires a hand seal, and vice-versa. Take Sharingan for example, I don't think at any point in the series has any of the characters who have used Sharingan made a hand seal to activate, yet we know that it drains chakra (at a much slower pace for those actually of Uchiha blood), but it drains nonetheless. --Linkstarwars 06:15, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::So a character using a hand sign to activate a jutsu (because Byakugan is a dojustu) doesn't prove it's a requirement? Well on that basis we can say just about any jutsu doesn't require a hand sign because most of the time no one states outright that they are necessecary. And yet, the jutsu seems to work out just fine (most of the time). The only one I can think of off the top of my head that does state required hand signs is the Toad Summoning when Jiraiya first teaches it to Naruto. Also, in my previous comments, I never said Neji's lack of a hand sign was hard fact. I said it was a possiblity that he didn't need to use it. Linkstarwars, I'd refer you to my previous comment where I said that Kakashi used a hand sign the first time he displayed the Mangekyo Sharingan (when I get the opportunity I will try to find the chapter/episode where it occurs). Mr. Friesen, I am not trying to fight you on this. I just feel that multiple characters using hand signs before activating the Byakugan is strong evidence that it does require a hand sign. --Mini9tailedfox 06:30, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sir, I wasn't referring to the Mangekyo Sharingan, only the normal state. However, like with Byakugan, you could make the same argument for that due to Hinata being the only Byakugan user to use a hand seal, and Kakashi the only Sharingan user to use a hand seal for it. And I'm sure someone will point out eventually that because Kakashi is not a Uchiha, and therefore not a carrier of the bloodline, he may have to in order to use it. --Linkstarwars 06:35, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::True, Kakashi isn't a Uchiha, but he still has the Sharingan anyways, making him a Sharingan user. So I don't believe you can make generalities about the Sharingan and exempt him just because he isn't a perfect fit to the rule. And, I think you should look at the link Geohound provided in their comment, where Neji makes the various hand signs then activates his Byakugan. --Mini9tailedfox 06:47, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Jutsu require hand seals not because a pile of people use them, it's because we had a number of episodes where one or another character in the series explained Jutsu, and hand seals being a requirement is one of the things stated. That was never stated about kekkei genkai (Jutsu that uses kekkei genkai != Kekkei genkai), especially dojutsu, the fact that Sharingan doesn't even need a hand sign makes that even more undefined. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Mar 5, 2009 @ 07:15 (UTC) :::::::I hate to be repetative but here's the point I made earlier: http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/275/19/. That looks to me like Kakashi using a hand sign to activate his Mangekyo Sharingan. On the point of jutsu, not every single jutsu is explained and defined with hand signs. Kakashi and Sasuke both active Lightning Blade/Chidori (respectively) off screen on occasion, not shown making the hand signs, but simply while holding the wrist of the hand that they preform the jutsu with (Sasuke's fight with Gaara in the forest, Kakashi against Kakuzu, but not 100% on that). Of course not all jutsu require hand signs (Rasengan, to be obvious). I don't know what else I can say to make my point, but I think this is getting too off track from the original question. So for now, I take my leave. --Mini9tailedfox ::::::::Pretty sure that even if it's a hand sign, Kakashi did no additional handseals, which vaguely implies that it's probably to do with focusing chakra or something. Note his hands were held right next to his Sharingan too. We already know Negi can activate Byakugan without using handseals, while Hinata has been shown requring handseals in the past (fight against Negi, beginning animation of Hinata in Naruto games such as the ones on gamecube, etc). It's possible that after the timeskip, she's learnt to activate it without using handseals, and the one byakugan eye just shows how well she can do it. Of course, all of this is just spectulation on my part. :3 Sera404 14:45, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry to break it up to you, Linkstarwars, but every justsu, except taijutsu requires chakra enhancement. Just like what Kiba does, he emits chakra to his nose to smell keenly. The Byakugan can see chakra points in a person's body, so therefore, the byakugan has to be emitted by chakra to keep it under control. -- 22:49, 5 March 2009 (UTC)I.Sakura-Uchiha :Umm, I never said that jutsu don't use chakra. I said I wasn't sure, but I didn't think the Byakugan used chakra the way we are used to.--Linkstarwars 10:10, 8 March 2009 (UTC) I think I have to ad my thoughts to this. I think that the use of chakra isen't completly rely on hand signs. I think they help the user fokus his mind on his jutsu, so he will be abel to do it. A ninja with good concentration can preform his jutsus without the seals, while a ninja with worse concentration needs the seal to help fokus. And all kekkei genkais use chakra, even the dojutsus, but in a body where they are supposed to be they drain very little chakra. Jacce 06:04, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Uhhh, not to get in teh way of this, but this particular thing is about only one of her eyes activating during a recent chapter, not if the Byakugan requires hand seals (I don't care either way), and to answer that question, it seems to be just a kind of "Gradual Activation" thing, where, instead of activating it all at once, she activates it slowly, either because shes hurt, or because she is just trying to save Chakra that would be used by activating it all at once, because in the very next time you see her Byakugan, both Pupils are activated. The World Platinum 06:10, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :It could also just be an artistic depiction by Kishi of Hinata activating Byakugan after saying "I'm here of my own free will", and the reason only one eye is activated is to show that it wasn't active at the start of the panel... --Mewshuji 13:08, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Did anyone think that, since Neji can activate his Byakugan without handseals, the handseals might be for something else? Like maybe the Gentle Fist style, which uses precise chakra control? And isn't this discussion getting a little bit out of proportion to its actual significance in the article? -Super Saiyan Jedi 19:14, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes, and not only that it doesn't belong here since it's degrading into something not about the article. It doesn't matter how much speculation is done, we don't state speculation as fact in articles. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Mar 7, 2009 @ 02:54 (UTC) Just read through all this...and I find it odd that no one notices that her right eye was nearest Naruto's form... Ever occur that she might have been checking his condition with that eye while keeping the other on Deva Realm Pain??? Room_of_Angel Lion technique i wonder what would happe n if pain got hit by hinata's lion technique? By --JohnnyLightning 20:12, 29 March 2009 (UTC)JohnnyLightning